Patapon 3 Infection Cure Guide
This page is an unofficial walkthrough-guide on how to cure the Patapon 3 Infection. To read more about what the infection is, click the provided link. Materials required The following is needed to continue; * OFW '''(Official Firmware/System Software) :-You can't get CFW without having the corresponding OFW. :-You can check your system software at XMB > Settings > System Settings > System Information. :-The firmware suggested is 6.60. * '''CFW (Custom Firmware) :-It is the most crucial thing you need. Without it, you wouldnt be able to use the plugins needed to cure the infection. :-It is suggested you download PSP 6.60 Pro B10 or later (If you have 6.60 OFW) * NitePR / CoderPR :-They are almost the same thing, so either may be used. * A copy of Patapon 3 :-Either the UMD or digital version is fine. * An archiving program. :-Eg: Winrar, 7-zip. :-Without it, you wont be able to extract any of the files for OFW/CFW. Note: If you already have CFW and know how to add plugins, you can go to 'Cure the Infection'. * USB / Card Reader :-Without either of one of these, you wont be able to edit files in the PSP. * 'Backed Up Saves '(optional) :-As you will be editing precious data in your save file, a back-up is highly recommended. :-To create a back-up, plug your PSP into your computer, go to PSP > GAME > SAVEDATA, Find your Patapon 3 save and copy it to your desktop. How to install Offical Firmware Note: If you have 6.60 OFW already, feel free to skip this step and move to the next. What you need *USB compatible with PSP. # Right click on the OFW.rar which you downloaded, select 'Extract Here', then make a file called 'UPDATE' and put the 'BOOT.PBP' file (extracted from the OFW.rar) in there. #Plug your PSP with the USB on PC, go at the folder PSP > GAME, and move the folder 'UPDATE' you made before in there. #Unplug your PSP from USB, and at XMB, go at Game > Memory Stick > 6.60 Update #Update your PSP software to 6.60 OFW. How to install Custom Firmware Note: If you already have CFW, feel free to skip this step and move to the next. What you need: * PSP with 6.60 OFW. -Card Reader compatible with Memory Stick Pro Duo memory cards and your PC or USB. #Right click on the CFW.rar which you downloaded, select 'Extract Here', then move the folders FastRecovery and PROUPDATE on your dekstop. #Plug your PSP with the USB on PC, go at the folder PSP > GAME, delete the folder 'UPDATE' which you added before (if you followed Phase 2), and add there the folders FastRecovery and PROUPDATE. #Unplug your PSP from USB, and at XMB, go at Game > Memory Stick > Pro Update #Press 'X' when you see a black screen with white letters asking you if you want to get CFW. Enable Plugins Note: If you already know how to enable plugins, feel free to skip this step and move to the next. What you need: *Either NitePR or CoderPR. NitePR #Right click the NitePR folder you downloaded, select 'Extract Here', then take out the 'NitePR' folder it contains. #Plug your PSP with the USB on PC, and at the start screen where you see the folders 'PSP/Music/Video/Pictures/etc', make a new folder, and name it 'Seplugins'. #Move the NitePR folder you extracted before in the Seplugins folder. #From the NitePR folder, take out the NitePR.prx and move it to Seplugins folder. #In Seplugins folder, make a Text Document, and name it 'GAME' (without the brackets) #In Seplugins folder, make a Text Document, and name it 'POPS' (without the brackets) #In Seplugins folder, make a Text Document, and name it 'VSH' (without the brackets) #Double click 'GAME' text document, and add the following line in it: ms0:/seplugins/nitepr.prx 1 (for PSP 100X / 200X / 300X version) or ef0:/seplugins/nitepr.prx for (PSP GO). CoderPR # Right click the CoderPR folder you downloaded, select 'Extract Here', then go in 'PSP PHAT' (if you have PSP 100X / 200X / 300X version) or PSP GO (if you have PSP GO) #Take out the CoderPR folder from either folder you went in. #From inside the CoderPr folder, copy the CoderPR.prx file and paste it on your desktop. #Plug your PSP with the USB on PC, and at the start screen where you see the folders 'PSP/Music/Video/Pictures/etc', move the CoderPR folder there. #Go in Seplugins, and move the CoderPR.prx from your dekstop which you pasted before, in there. #Go in Seplugins folder, double click the 'GAME' text document, and add the following line in it: ms0:/seplugins/coderpr.prx 1 (for PSP 100X / 200X / 300X version) or ef0:/seplugins/coderpr.prx (for PSP GO) Cure the infection. What you need *Either one of the plugins activated. Curing the infection #Load your infected savedata, go into the barracks, and then press Home & Home. Press - & + (volume buttons) together. You'll see the cheat section of either plugin you have enabled. #Press R1 till you are at the Browser (NitePR) or Ram Browser (CoderPR) ((Note: Both are the same thing)). #Press 'X' and change the value on the left using Up and Down buttons, and make go to this address: 0x005C0000 #Start making the address grow by one, at the 3rd to last Zero, e.g: 0x005C0100 > 0x005C0200 > 0x005C0300 and goes on. It will be most likely at somewhere in the middle of 0x005C0000 to 0x005D0000. # Keep a sharp eye for these values (picture right) # The line starting with 'E803', the number next to it (in this case, its 23, it varies from the level you got infected) is the number of the level you got infected at. #Press 'X' on it and change the number to '28'. #Press Select button, copy the address, press 'R1' and go to the decoder. #Press Select button, paste the address, and look for the '00000028' value. (it should be 2-4 lines under the E803 line) #Press Select button on the '00000028' line, 'Copy Value', then 'Copy Address', go under 'Options', and you'll see 'Add Empty Cheat'. #Press 'X' on it, then press Select button, and Paste Value and Address. #Press 'O' and go enable the cheat at the Cheat Section with 'X'. #Press 'O' to exit CoderPR/NitePR menu, and then press the Note/Music button once. #Save your game and exit to XMB. Video 1(Only shows few steps) Video 2 (in Spanish but shows most steps) Acknowledgments *RaonDarkLord, for originally discovering how to fix the Infection. *TMaakkonen, for working on the cure and confirming it. *Daxter999, for creating this walkthrough. es:Guía para curar la infección de Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Walkthrough Category:Uberhero